


When Daddy Finds Out (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds out about Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Daddy Finds Out (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Daddy Finds Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190537) by lylithj2. 



**Title:** [When Daddy Finds Out](http://community.livejournal.com/wincest/2770819.html)  
 **Author:** lylithj2   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Warning:** John is not a nice guy in this story.   
**Summary:** John finds out about Wincest.

 **Format:** mp3

10.1 MB, 11 min

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/blq3bchidokg5t9osaq1)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?k1qleq1l649znmp)


End file.
